Max Tennyson
Maxwell Tennyson or Grandpa Max Tennyson as his grandchildren call him, is the paternal grandfather of Ben, Gwen, and Ken, as well as the father of Carl Tennyson and Frank Tennyson. He is a fairly overweight man in his late 50's, with a keen sense for adventure and a strange taste in food. Max ends up taking the kids on a summer vacations' road trip across the United States. Much to Ben's annoyance, Ben discovers that Gwen is joining them. Max travels in a motor home nicknamed the Rust Bucket, which he has modified with advanced technology. Max is a semi-retired legendary Magister rank Plumber and, along with Kiva, is the mentor of Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the Plumbers' Helpers. According to Azmuth, Max is widely considered one of the greatest Plumber in the Milky Way Galaxy. Max is currently Magister of Earth. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Paul Eiding (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Teenager): Jason Marsden (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Younger): Adam Wylie (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Max wears a white shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design. He has grey hair and blue pants, as well as black shoes. As Ultra Grandpa in Perfect Day, he has a stereotypical superhero costume. He wears a pair of frameless blue goggles, a cyan shirt and white pants. He also dons a white cape like Ultra Ben. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Plumbers **Magistrata **Kiva Andru **Tetrax Shard **Verdona Family *Bill Tennyson (father) *Ashley Ethelridge (mother) *Benjamin Tennyson (grandfather) *Jedediah (uncle) *Gordon Tennyson (older brother) *Vera Tennyson (older sister) *Joel Tennyson (nephew) *Carl Tennyson (son) *Frank Tennyson (son) *Sandra Tennyson (daughter-in-law) *Natalie Tennyson (daughter-in-law) *Kenneth Tennyson (grandson) *Ben Tennyson (grandson) *Gwen Tennyson (granddaughter) *Clyde Fife (nephew) Neutral *Kevin Levin *Rooters **Phil Billings Rivals Enemies *Glorfts *Vilgax Weapons and Abilities Although Max doesn't have any super powers, he is very skilled in combat and can take on anyone who does have them as he is quite athletic for someone of his age. As a retired Plumber, he has access to a variety of various Plumber tools and weaponry, which he uses skillfully. Aside from that, his experience from his Plumber days made him knowledgeable on various species of aliens. He is also able to strategize well and is skilled in inventing new machines. In Moonstruck, it is shown that he is telepathically connected to his lover, Verdona. Before joining the Plumbers, Max was a United States Air Force pilot, with dreams of joining NASA and going to the moon. As shown in the episode Moonstruck, he was an expert at flying an F-104 Starfighter and was able to shoot down an alien spacecraft. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Not many details are provided on Max's childhood and background. In Permanent Retirement, Max's older sister, Vera Tennyson is introduced; she is seen as having her own weird taste in food, and is hinted as having knowledge that aliens are real. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Max's older brother, Gordon Tennyson is introduced; in the events of the episode Gordon is also a Plumber, still on active duty, as is his wife, Betty Jean Tennyson, and their son, Joel Tennyson. A ten-year-old version of Max was seen in the episode Don't Drink the Water. In Under Wraps, Max mentions having spent his childhood summers on his Uncle Jedediah's farm, where he learned about the merits of hard work. In Last Laugh, a "not-quite-all-there" Max, under the effects of Zombozo's happiness-draining, mentions having been afraid of heights as a kid and then, when "enough was enough", Max "climbed up to the top of the water tower" and "scared the fear" right out of him. In They Lurk Below, it was shown that Max had a childhood friend called Donovan GrandSmith, who sums Max up as; "growing up he always was the worrywart...never the risk-taker", like himself. 30 years earlier, Donovan and Max had both been broke when Donovan offered Max a business opportunity, which he turned down. Max later became a Plumber (most people thought Max was just a regular plumber), establishing that Max's career as a Plumber lasted for about 28 years before he retired (Max mentioned that after 28 years on the job, he'd never figured out who was behind the Bermuda Triangle). In the episode The Return, it was revealed that Max had been an astronaut and would have been the first man on the moon, but left the program before the Apollo Moon mission. In his own words, Max said he just 'took his step for mankind in other ways'. It is later revealed that he did in fact go into space, just not with NASA. It is unknown if Max's strange taste in food was acquired from his adventures to other planets during his career as a Plumber, or if its root can be found in his childhood. It was revealed in Moonstruck that Max met Verdona when she was held captive by a Synthroid (a species of robotic aliens) that wants to use her Anodite powers as fuel for their planet. Max saved Verdona and Magister Labrid, the latter of whom recruited him as a Plumber. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tennyson Family Category:Bellwood Residents Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers